Katnep- Cuddles, Coffe, and Cold Weather
by ArsenicKatnep
Summary: Human!Stuck :D You might just have a crush on the girl who works at Starbucks. And you just might ask her out not that she likes you back... I suck a summaries sorry! Rated T for Karkats lovely vocabulary of words ;)
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have just realised that you might be in love with the girl who works at Starbucks. Wow that was a load to get off your chest! You walk down the street that's covered with snow. You thought you'd be used to the snow since you've lived in Washington for most of your life but even now it amazes you, and you're 17 years old! Something about the way it was so light and beautiful always enchanted you, and even though it was strange to others, you always thought the snow was romantic. Couples snuggling for warmth together by the fire watching romcoms while the snow swirled down outside making elaborate shapes on the window, or catching snowflakes on your tongue and mittens and babling on like idiots about how cute the other looked. Gog you were such a sap sometimes!

And without even realising it you are now standing outside of Starbucks looking like a fucking idiot. Wow Karkat real smooth sitting outside daydreaming about true love! You quickly head inside to try and avoid making a bigger dork of yourself. And then you see her, she was standing behind the counter with her light brown hair in her usual ponytail.

And oh Gog she's smiling at you! Everytime she flashes that big toothy grin you can't help but get a little weak in the knees. The butterflies in your stomach became bats as you walked closer to the counter. Why did she have to be so cute? I mean it has to be a crime to have such beautiful green eyes that just invite you in. You could stare at those eyes all day long. There is no words to describe how beautiful they were. You imagine the way she'd look early in the morning staring back at you from your bed. You could feel your face heat up at the thought. Damn this girl was going to be the end of you!

Just thinking about her for more than 5 fucking seconds made you blush red like the a candy fucking apple. There was just something about this girl that drove you insane. You couldn't seem to figure it out! She had the cutest dimples when she smiled and the sweetest smell of cotton candy and pine trees. You don't know why but you loved it!

"Karkat! Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much just been around and stuff..." _Gog why were you so akward!?_

"Oh cool! So what can I get for you today?"

"Ummm I guess I'll get what I normally get." You say hearing your voice squeak a little bit. You didn't think she noticed becuause she bounced away to go make you coffe and bagel for you. Why did you have to like her of all people? I mean why couldn't you like Terezi or Feferi or somebody who wasn't so goddamn adorable! You only now realise you are staring at her eyes again, and she is staring back at you. Oh how badly you wanted to kiss her right then! How you wanted to taste her sweet lips on yours as you kissed and cuddled. Shit you were blushing again!

She hands you the bag with your stuff in it and make quick conversation as you pay for your stuff. All you can think about are those eyes she counts out the dollars to give you your change back. Everything she did was adorable! She smiles as you leave grabbing your stuff and for the second time today you feel those stupid butterflies in your stomach dancing.

You go through your bag and get out your chocolate chip bagel and quickly eat as you open the door and head back out into the cold fridgid winter air. Just as you go to pull another bagel out you find a small note inside of you bag. You can't believe what it reads. You skip down the street like a fucking idiot, people stare but you're so happy right now you don't even give a fuck! Happily you reopen the note and rereaed it:

_So since you come here a lot and we're friends I guess I was wondering if maybe you wanted to talk on pesterchum. My name is ArsenicCatnip and if you don't want to you don't have to I guess. :3 -Nepeta L. _

This was officially the best day ever


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIIIIIII! So a new day a new chapter I guess! :D R&R if you want if you dont it's cool :) Ok now lets get on with this story shall we! **

You are now sitting at your computer contemplating. Gog what were you supposed to say? You look down at the note in your lap and smile. You can't believe you're going to talk to her that you're actually going to make conversation besides what coffes are best, or general shit nobody cares about. This is finally your chance to actually maybe ask her out! Oh Gog the thought of you and her is almost too much to think about! You think back to when your hands accidently touched that one day when she handed you your coffee.

You remember her face flush with a light pink blush and her green eyes sparkle a bit. Jegus were you still just sitting here thinking about her again?! Gog you were so stupid sometimes! Speaking of stupid it would happen your "best motherfucking friend" is pestering you again! You better see what this stupid juggalo wants.

**carcinoGeneticis [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious[TC] 5:34pm**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!**

**TG: Oh WhAt'S uP mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeSt FrIenD? :o) **

**CG: DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TYPE LIKE THAT?! I MEAN CANT YOU JUST TYPE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON FOR ONCE IN FUCKING LIFE! **

**CG: OR IS THAT TOO HARD FOR YOUR BRAIN TO PROCESS!? AND DON'T TELL ME ABOUT THOSE 'MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS' OH GOG JUST TYPING THAT ONE THING MADE ME FEEL AS THOUGH I LOSS 100 IQ POINTS! **

**TG: cAlM dOwN bEsTfRiEnD. i JuSt WaNtEd To AsK iF yOu WaNteD tO CoMe To My MoThErFuCkInG pArTy ThIs WeEkEnd? It'S gOiNg To Be BiTcHtItS wIcKed mAn! **

**CG: I DON'T KNOW. WHO'S GOING?**

**TG: ThE uSuAl. SoLlUx, TeReZi, ErIdAn, PrEtTy MuCh EvErYbOdY :o)**

**CG: FINE I'LL GO! BUT COULD...YOU KNOW WHAT NEVER MIND!**

**TG: nAw MaN tElL mE! i WoN't JuDgE a MoThErFuCkeR**

**CG: NO!**

**TG: aWwW cOmE oN yOu KnOw YoU wAnT tO TelL mE**

**CG: OK GOG! FINE I'LL TELL YOU!**

**TG: aLrIgHt! MoThErFuCkIng MiRaClEs! :o) LaY iT oN mE mAn**

**CG: OK SO I KIND OF LIKE THIS GIRL...**

**CG: AND I WAS GONNA ASK HER TO GO WITH ME BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW**

**TG: Oh My mOtHeRfUcK mY lItTlE KaRkAt HaS a LiTtLe CrUsH**

**CG: SHUT UP! I REALLY LIKE HER AND I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO ASK HER OUT OK **

**TG: tElL mE aBoUt ThE lItTle ChIca ThAt Up AnD GoT YoU hApPy **

You then proceed to tell him all about her and all the feelings you get from her. In all honesty it feels good for somebody else to know how you felt! And by the time the conversations over you know exactly what to say to her. Now all you have to do is ask her. And then you hear your door open.

You don't even bother turning around. You know it's probably you stupid older brother trying to meddle in your life as usual. And almost on que he begans to speak!

"Brother what have you been doing in here all day?"

"None of your Goddamn buissness!"

"That language could be very triggering to somebody. Have you considered changing your vocabulary to something mor mature or at least something less triggering and blah blah blah blah"

After a while everything becomes a big jumble of random shit that you really don't give two fucks about!

"Kankri shut the hell up your rambling again!" You scream and as usual his deep red eyes open with shock. As if he shouldn't be used to your shouting! Gog sometimes it was hard remember you two were brothers! Jegus sometimes you wish you could just chuck him out the window!

"Well I just came in here to tell you that I'm going out tonight and I will return in the morning. So don't invite a bunch of people over. Also don't touch any of my stuff or do anything to triggering that could cause some blah blah blah"

"OH MY GOG SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

With that you both proceed to shout about random shit until he finally gets the fuck out. Thank Gog he was starting to really get on your nerves as if that wasn't something didn't happen on a daily bases!

Now what were you doing before that asswipe walked into your room? Oh yeah you were about to pester Nepeta. The thought of her again made your cheeks flush. Ok you could do this just stay cool!

**carcinoGeneticist[CG] began pestering ArsenicCatnip[AC] 6:15pm**

**CG: UH HEY NEPETA RIGHT?**

**AC: :33 Hey Karkat!**

**CG: YEAH SO WHAT'S UP?**

_Damnit you were being akward again!_

**AC: :33 Oh nothing much how about mew?**

**CG: DID YOU JUST USE A CAT PUN?**

**AC: :33 It's a little quirk I have. I thought mew would notice by now. hehe**

**CG: I GUESS I NEVER NOTICED**

**AC: :33 I guess so!**

**CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP MAYBE I WAS TOO LOST IN YOUR GREEN EYES TO NOTICE **

_OH SHIT! Did you just type that?!_

**AC: :33 hmm? **

**CG: IN A TOTALLY IRONIC WAY...**

**AC: :33 Hehe You are so cute Karkat in the most 'Ironic way' hehe now I see**

**CG: WHAT? **

**AC: :33 hehe **

**CG: OH GOG NO!**

**AC: :33 What's the matter Karkat?**

**CG: SORRY I WAS WATCHING THE HITCH AGAIN AND THE DVD BROKE IN THE DVD PLAYER!**

**AC: :33 MEW'VE WATCHED HITCH?**

**CG:YEAH...WHY?**

**AC: :33 That is one of my favorfurit mewvies! :3**

**CG: THAT'S MINE TOO!**

**AC: :33 I have a copy of it if mew wanted to borrow it.**

**CG: IF YOU WANT YOU CAN COME OVER AND WE COULD WATCH IT TOGETHER...**

**AC: :33 SURE!**

You then talk about all your favorite movies and ships and books. It's not until you give her the directons to your house and tell her to come by this Saturday you realise that you just made a date with the girl who works at Starbucks. You are pretty sure your neighbors can hear you scream! You have just asked the girl who works at Starbucks! FUCK YEAH!

**HOORAY! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! YAY! I'll probably make another chapter either tonight or tomorrow depending on how I feel :::::::;) MKAY BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy do da! So I've decided to update this story! Maybe write a couple chapters and upload them all at once, or just write each chapter day by day! Ok I guess we should get back to this story so here we go! WEEE! **

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you are freaking the hell out! The guy you've been crushing on asked you to come over and watch one of your altime favorite movie, which just so happens to be a romantic comedy, and you're scared as shit! You look at yourself in the mirror. Gog do you always look this ugly? You decide it's best if you at least combed your hair a little bit. Ok and maybe do your nails, and give take a shower and fuck it you should probably get a whole makeover.

You try to look online for some makeup tutorials but nothing seems to match you're personality. You should probably ask Meulin! Yeah she'll probably know exactly what to do being that she is your older sister and all! You run downstairs to find her, and immeadtly regret it. You see Meulin on her boyfriends lap kissing and snuggling in each others embrace. Her hands were all over him as were his on her. You guess you should probably retreat back to your room and find someone else to ask.

You could probably ask Kanaya and for some help! She'd probably love to help you since she is probably a fashion goddess! She is so fashionable and it's hard to believe she comes from such a disfunctional family! I mean with her sister Porrim and her mom always yelling at each other, it didn't seem like the household Kanaya should've been raised in but who were you to judge. Kanaya often slept over at your house when her sister and her mom were to much to handle.

She was one of your best friends besides Equis and you loved her dearly. She always was giving you advice and helping you with your self-esteem issues. And in return you were nice to her and let her be the test subject of her new outfits. You were so engrossed in your thoughts you barely noticed the lamp knock and shatter as you knocked into it. Meulin and Kurloz looked up with wide eyes as they heard the loud crash. She blushed red as she realised I must've been standing there watching her and her boyfriend makeout.

"Uhh sorry Mew I was just umm..."

"It's ok Nep..."

You both stare at each other for a long time not saying anything until Kurloz stands up to go answer a phone call. You decide to take that moment to run back upstairs to your room. Running to you computer you decide to go on Pesterchum and talk to Kanaya.

**arsenicCatnip[AC] began trolling grimAuxilliatrix[GA] 3:00pm**

**AC: :33 Kanaya can mew help me with someting purrty purlease?**

**GA: Wello Hello To You Also My Dearest Nepeta. So What Seems To Have Gotten You All Wound Up?**

**AC: :33 So mew know the guy who always comes into the coffeshop?**

**GA: How Could I Forget? Everytime He Approaches You Tense Up And Blush Profusiouly, And To Be Honest I Think He Likes You Also. Have You Noticed The Way His Face Heats Up When Ever You Smile.**

**AC: :33 Really? I've nefur noticed... I really don't think he likes me Kan..**

**GA: He'd Be A Fool Not To! So Why Exactly Did You Mention him for?**

**AC: :33 Oh yeah! So I gave him my Pesterchum and he asked if I wanted to come over and watch a mewvie with him tonight!**

**GA: Oh Really? That's Very Great Nepeta Seeing To How You've Been Wanting To Ask Him Out For The Last Couple Months. I'm Ever So Glad To See You So Enthused For This.**

**GA: Just Promise You Will Not Take Things To Far Tonight OK?**

**AC: :33 What kind of girl do you take me for? Hehe anyway do mew think mew can give me some pointers for a MAKEOVER!**

**GA: Of Course! When Should I Come Over?**

**AC: :33 Hehe now if you'd like. **

**GA: I Shall Proceed To Head Down The Street.**

**AC: :33 Ok I'll see mew in a few **

**arsenicCatnip[AC] cease trolling grimAuxilliatrax[GA] 3:14pm**

You then head back downstairs to go tell Meulin that Kanaya is coming over. You see her on the couch snuggled against Kurloz. OMG Kurloz and Meulin were so were so cute for each other. They were always smiling and holding hands and it was so cute! You wished you had somebody like that! It was something about those two that mistified you. They were the perfect couple.

You go ahead and tell Meulin that Kanaya is coming over and she only nods and sinks further into Kurloz. He smiles and kisses her head which causes them both to go pink. You smile at there perfectness. The way he holds her hand softly and the way she smiles up at him with those huge eyes, and they were so cute and acted so shy, yet so cute when they walked around town holding each others hands and blushing like goofs. It was enough to make even the grownest of men go awww.

A knock on the door brings you out of your thoughts. You answer the door to see Kanay Maryam smiling at you from behind her dark red peacoat. You let her in and bound fastly up the stairs.

She then proceeds to ask you a million questions about Karkat and you proceed to blush and yell shut up. And after looking through your wardrobe of drab clothing you and Kanaya finally come up with a look that says casual-but-not-a-bum. You turn to your full length mirror and smile at your reflection. Your shoulder length messy hair is for once tamed in french braid side ponytail, it framed your small freckled face perfectly. Your green eyes shown brightly with the little mascarra and light green eyeshadow along with the blush Kanaya insisted on implying. It actually made your light dusting of freckles seem to look good on your face which wasn't an easy acomplishment so you were happy.

The outfit actually looked good on you. The light green sweater and black legging in boots seemed to fit you in all the right places. You smiled at yourself. Gog you actually looked hot for once.

You notice Kanaya standing behind you and she adds her finishing touch to your look, a necklace, and you can't help but tear up. This was your mothers necklace, when you were 7 your mom died in a car crash along with your father. She gave you the necklace right before she died on the hospital bed. Sadly you smile at the memory. You then proceed to put on your green trenchcoat and cat hat, and grab bag and stuff it with your absolute favorite movies along with Hitch of course.

Running down the stairs you quickly wave goodbye to Meulin and Kurloz and make your way to your car. You hug Kanaya and watch her walk up the street back to her house. You get in your car and drive to Karkats house. The butterflies in your stocmach are dancing and you can't help but be nervous. You and your long-term crush watching romcoms together! A dream come true. You only now realise you are already there and are walking up the torn up driveway to his house. Ringing the doorbell you feel your face warm up contrasting to the cold weather outside. You smile as you hear footsteps and a trail of curse words from the other side of the brown door.

"Oh shit...Hey Nep come on in" Karkat says staring at you. He motions you inward and you can't help but notice he's shirtless. You feel your face grow warm and immeadtly see his go scarlet red. You reach to close the door when suddenley he reaches out for it too and accidently grabs your hand. He looks at you, black hair messy, and blushes the cutest shade of pink.

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you are yet again freaking the hell out!

**OMG FINALLY DONE! EEEP! I'm so happy with this chapter! I hope you all are too! :3 WELP I'm off to be BYEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY THERE, so I was online and I realised that I hadn't updated this! So to make it up (even though I think it's only been one day, I think) I decided to upload TWO CHAPTERS! :D So there will be this chapter and a bonus chapter :P So I hope y'all like that! Omg I just realised I used the word so for almost every sentence so far! Lol! But anywho I think I should really get back to the story! So (OMG I said it again what is wrong with me) here you go! WOOP WOOP! **

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're currently cleaning your shit up. Oh Gog this was finnally happening, you and her together, alone, watching romantic movies, holding each other, kissing, making out. WOAH! How did you get on that topic!? Well it's not like that you haven't thought about kissing her before...Feeling her soft skin and tasting those soft looking lips. Getting your hands tangled in her beautiful hair . Getting lost in those bright green orbs for eyes. Just that made you blush. You wonder if her hands were as soft as they looked. Or if they'd feel good in yours.

Wait weren't you supposed to be doing something? Oh yeah cleaning this shitty excuse for a living room before she got here. You go to your radio and blast some Good Charlotte. Rock music always got you motivated along with the occasional lovesong, but you'd never admit to that. Instead you just sat there trying to clean up the best you could. But you know that your focus level isn't at it's best and esspecially now of all times!

All you could think about was her! The way she smiled at you with the way her lips curled to make an almost feline smile. The way she giggled when you got flustered or yelling at the other people to hurry up. Her eyes lit up the room! Gog were you still sitting here thinking about her!? Oh shit she'd be here in less than 20 minutes! Ok Karkat you really had to pick up the pace!

And then you hear it! You hear the dreaded knocking on the door. Oh shit oh shit! Was she early? Did you get the time wrong? Oh crap oh crap! You're flipping your shit! Ok Karkat calm down calm down. It was only the girl you've been crushing on since you found that coffeeshop 2 years ago. Nothing to be nervous about hehe.

Oh Gog how long have you been standing here she's probably freezing her fucking ass off out there! Crap! You run to the door, look in the mirror, shuffle your dark hair around on you face, and open the door.

The second you open the door your heart drops.

"Uhh hey Karkat I umm forgot some of my stuff and I was coming back to get and then I realised me and Aranea could just stay here..." Kankri stands before you with his girlfriend Aranea on his arm looking shyly at the ground. All you can do is stare. You were planning on being with your dream girl tonight, and tonight of all nights your brother decides to ruin your plans! Tonight he wants to come home with his stupid girlfriend! UGH!

"Goddamnit! Just...get your asses in here already!" You mumble and run upstairs. UGH you can't believe this! You can't believe it! He could choose any other moment to ruin your life, but tonight he just had to go delibrately out of his way to make you look like the biggest fool!

A knock on your door stops your self loathing. This better be fucking important whoever it is! You don't have time for this shit!

"Hey Karkat." A shy looking Aranea stands before you. "I was kind of wondering if everything was ok since you kind of stormed up here like that." You look at her. She was actually concerned about you for some reason. "Yeah I'm good I was just...Forget it! It stupid." Your eyes somehow manage to find their way to the ground, and you have no objections. Suddenly a cold hand is on your chin lifting it up to meet blue eyes. "Karkat listen I know you don't want to listen to me, but well to bad. Look your brothers worried so please tell me what's wrong because I hate seeing you two like this." Damn she was good. Looking at her brought you back to reality. Almost like you were waking up in a sense.

"I just needed the house to myself tonight I finally got this girl I liked-" And with that she turned around and walked downstairs. You follow quickly behind wondering what the hell she's up to! "Come on Kankri we're leaving" Kankris eyes grew huge just like mine. What the hell was happening.

"But but Aranea we just go here"

"I don't care let's go"

"Aranea I really-" Before he could finish Aranea had smashed her lips against his and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. This would've been kind of cute if it hadn't been your brother. Right now you wanted to hurl watching them. "Uhmm well Aranea I am...wow..." Was all he could say before she dragged him out of the house not before winking at you.

You stood there dumdfound at what the hell just happened. After readjusting yourself a little and flushing your face with water hopine it would get that horrible image out of your head you take off your shirt and plop down on the couch.

And then you hear it, another knock on the door. Goddamnit Kankri! You storm over to the door cursing the whole way over. Shit why the hell was he your brother again!?

You stop completley in your tracks. Holy fucking shit! There she was right on your doorstep staring up at you. Holy hell she looked cute!

"Umm Hey Nepeta come on in..." you manage to mumble. Gog she was all did up and beautiful. You couldn't believe she was finally yours. Hold up! She wasn't yours! You were only meeting to watch one movie together. It wasn't until you looked back at her and saw her blushing did you realise you were still shirtless. Shit Shit shit! Wow this was starting off great wasn't it! And just as you reach to close the door your hands touch, and oh fuck you think you're gonna pass out! Her hands are so soft tha words couldn't even begin to describe! Hell were you still holding her hand!? You decide to go ahead and lead her to the living room and set up the movie.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're blushing like crazy!

**HEY! So I finished, and I'm a lot happier with this one than the last chapter so woop woop! R&R if you feel like it and if you don't than don't worry about it! So I guess I should make the super fantastic BONUS CHAPTER! I think I might do it about Kurloz and Meulin or something like that! Also I have out of nowhere found energy to not only do the bonus chapter but an additional chapter or maybe even start my NEW STORY! I think it might be either DirkJake or JohnDave(my OTP KatNep is a VERY VERY close second) so yeah! HOORAY! If you have a request or comment R&R or just PM me! **


	5. Chapter 5: SUCKY BONUS CHAPTER!

**Hey Hey Hey! So here is my promised BONUS CHAPTER, and I'm really excited! :D I decided that I'm going to make this about Kurloz and Meulin since I mentioned them earlier, and also since I've been looking at the cutest Tumblr pics of them! Ok let's get on with this! WOOP WOOP**

Your name is Kurloz Makara and you're currently walking to your girlfriends house. It was your anniversary, and you really wanted to celebrate! The two of you have been dating for three years now and to be honest, you were really fucking happy! You loved her more than she could ever hope to didn't help that you didn't really express that many emotions. You were the kind of kid who sat in the back of the class and never really said much or did much. The guy who was just kind of there but never really showed his emotions. But she brought the joy out of you and...you liked it.

You arrive at her doorstep and ring the doorbell. Anxious, you run your bony fingers through your messy raven colored hair. Man you should really brush that sometime! Oh well it's good enough as it is! You smile at how Meulin always got her fingers tangled in your hair. Sometimes you wonder what you would do without that girl in your life. You couldn't imagine life without her!

"PURRLOZ!" You look down and see the most beautiful girl in the world staring back at you. A smile takes over your face, and suddenly your picking her up and hugging her. Damn she was so soft and warm. You smile at her touch and her smell of cotton candy. She smiled up at you with a huge toothy grin.

"Purrloz I've missed you so much I'm so glad you're home! I-I"

"Shhh Meulin it's ok I'm home now sweetie!" You sign to her. She smiles and hugs you tighter until you have to pull away for air. And then she kisses you and you swear that you see fireworks. You feel her smile against your lips. It's not too hard or soft but a sweet slow kiss that you savor the taste of.

She looks up at you and a stray tear falls from her perfect face. You sigh "Look Meulin I'm back Ok? I'm alive the surgery went well and now I'm home with my Kittybitch like I should be Meu." you sign. She seems to be content with that answer because before you know she's dragged you on the couch.

Quickly she kisses you on the cheek, and runs to the kitchen to get something. You just laugh at her adorablness. Sometimes that Kittybitch was too much to handle. She runs back in the living room, disrupting you thoughts of sloppy makeouts and kissing. She appears to be holding a tray with Pockys? Hmmm what was she up to?

"So our first date we watched really old horror films and ate Pocky's all night long! I thought we could recreate that night..." You give the biggest smile and pull her onto your lap. She hits the play button and you can feel her curl into you. You blush until your pretty sure you look like a tomato! But you don't give a fuck. Right now all that matters is you and Meullin!

**YAY! I finished! It's horribly rushed to me but you know it's whatever! Ummm I'm really tired and I think I'm going to go to sleep soon! But before I sleep I wanted to thank you if you are reading this and if you followed or favorited me or the story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! But anywho I will probably update this tomorrow after school or if I'm really lucky when I get up at 4am! So be accpecting an update tomorrow! OH ALSO! I've decided that I'm going to do at least to updates on the weekend! That includes writing new stories or updating this one! :D well ok :] BY3 H3H3H3H3!**


	6. THE CHAPTER I FINALLY UPDATED THANK GOG!

**Hey guys so it is a miracle I am even updating this! So my laptop did a thing and all documents and internet access is magically gone! But I am now on my family computer typing this for you so you guys better love me! Ok ok I should really type this now before anything else goes wrong! OK HERE IT IS! **

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you are currently on the floor snuggled close to your crush. Could this get any more perfect? Just the two of you alone, watching movies, snuggling, kissing, making out, holding hands. WOAH! When did you start thinking about that!? Whatever you should probably start focusing back on the movie again.

But how could you focus with him sitting right next to you. I mean even the way he yawned was cute to you! If only he liked you back then maybe things would work. It sucks how all your favorite ships end up sinking. But you were determined to make this ship float! If it was the last thing you did!

Wait when it get so dark in here!? You then realize the movie has gone off and you both are sitting there like idiots. You chuckle slightly making Karat look at you with those dreamy eyes of his. He looks at you as if contemplating but then turns around quickly to get something. Something seems a little odd but you don't say anything. All you can do is sit there and wait. Well you could find another movie to watch but then you remember you're too lazy for that shit! So instead you just sit there in the dark silence.

After over 20 minutes of deep thought and more thinking about Karkat you finally get up and look for your duffle bag you brought over. Damn! Where'd you put that thing, and suddenly you here a crash. It takes you a second to register you are currently lying on the ground, must've tripped! Gog you were so clumsy! Why did you have to be the spazz in the family?! Karkat is suddenly by your side and you can't help but feel your face heat up.

"Nep you ok?! That looked like a nasty fall!"

"I'm fine I'm fine Karkat I was just looking for another movie."

"Oh remember I moved them to the stairs when you got here!"

_Oh yeah! UGH! You were such an idiot!_

You two sit there in the dark for a second with nothing but the light of the TV on; it feels almost romantic in a sense. You both start to lean in and GOG ARE YOU TWO ABOUT TO KISS!? He closes his eyes and the door opens.

"Uh… hello?" a voice says from the now illuminated living room. Gog you didn't realize how bright it still was since you had all the lights off. Humph it was going so well. You look over and see a red faced Karkat. You can't tell if he's blushing because you were about to kiss or because you were almost caught kissing. He then turns to you, bites his lip, walks up to the door and takes whoever opened it outside slamming the door with a loud bang

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you are now kissless and sad.

**Ok! I finished this chapter and it's really short I'm sorry but my laptop is still broken and I've been using my phone and house computer to type! So I finally updated this so YAY! –Arsenic**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY HEY HEY! So it's Friday and I'm tired, but I really am excited about this chapter and finishing it so here I am on the family computer typing this up! I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update this is so I'm going to write about 3-4 chapters between tonight and tomorrow morning and upload them! The latest this will be updated is on next Thursday, my birthday, and on my birthday I'm making a small chapter on my OTP JohnDave and or PepsiCola! Ok let's go ahead and continue this story shall we!**

Your name is Karkat and you are currently losing all you marbles! Everything was absolutely perfect! Her faced glowed in the pale light of the TV, your hands were touching, you leaned in, and then woopty doo some asshole swoops in and ruins it all! UGH! You turn to look over to the doorway and see a figure standing there, arms crossed, waiting for you. Looking back at Nepeta you turn back around and stand up to practically fuming as you march to the doorway.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?"

"Dude calm your tits it's just us kk"

"Yeah man calm down"

"I told y'all this wasn't a good motherfucking idea."

"Ok WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

You stare at all three of them shooting daggers at them from your eyes. UGH! What did these assholes want with you?! AND WHY NOW?! "We just wanted to make sure you were coming with us tonight for our guys' night before the party tomorrow, that's all." Sollux replies coolly, a smirk paints his lips. You wish you could slap that smug look off his face and kill him! You feel your jaw clench, fist ball, you're ready to punch him, watch this nook sucking bastard fall to the ground for interrupting your one chance at happiness with your crush! As soon as you can feel your hand lift up in the air a hand places itself on your shoulder and you're being maneuvered to the side of your shitty town house.

"Karbro what's got you all motherfucking upset man?" Gamzee calmly ask once he finally let's go of you. You then realize he isn't wearing his absurd juggalo makeup for once, and to be honest he looks pretty fucking normal for once! Though his strange purple eyes could be seen which did freak you out, but who were you to judge! For fucks sake your eyes were blood red! "C'mon man you can tell you best motherfucking friend what's up!" you sigh, it looks like you're gonna have to tell him. So you tell him about how you finally asked her to come over and how you were about to about to kiss all the while his smile grew bigger.

He quickly jostled your already askew hair and bound back to the driveway after you had finished telling him the situation. You run to catch up to him but it's pretty hard to catch up to a 6'4 guy when you're only 5'3. Wheezing you finally catch up to him just in time to see him talking to none other than Nepeta! Of course you just have to talk to my crush Gamzee that's totally going to help the situation! Wait was she hugging him!? Were they just—no he couldn't have just kissed her on the cheek!? You walk over to them cautiously. You don't want to make false accusations but then again you don't want to see your best friend dating the love your life, wait she wasn't yours. UGH! Whatever!

"Karbro why didn't you tell me you liked my Cat sis!?" Gamzee questions looking down at you. You cringe, how in the hell do these to know each other!? "Ugh it never came up…" Nepeta smiles and you don't know whether to melt into a pile of goo because she focused on you instead of him, or to be mad that Gamzee obviously knew the "Cat sis" first! "Uhm how do you two know each other?" Nepeta nudges Gamzee and he looks down on her smiling like a goof, for once you're actually angry with him! What was going on!? "Karkat me and Gamzee used to go to camp together and our older siblings date!" A very overjoyed Nepeta squeals, and for some reason you can't help but sigh about the cuteness of it. Wait what? Gog you were such a sap. Wait did she say that they were just friends!? THANK GOG! Now you might just have a chance with her!

A honking of a car horn brings you back down to Earth. It must've been for Nepeta because when she sees whose in the car she immediately goes back inside to get her things. Coming out she hugs Gamzee goodbye and turns towards Eridan and Sollux and laugh while waving bye to them. You follow her to her car and help her put her bag in her car before she gets in.

"Hey Karkat?"

"Yeah Nepeta?"

"Thanks for having me over and all. Maybe we could do it again sometime if you wanted to."

"Uhh sure, I mean of course! I would totally love to, anytime"

She smiled lightly and started to make her way to the passenger side of the car. Wait why was she coming back this wa-. Your thoughts are interrupted by a pair of lips on yours moving gently on. You smile against her lips as you deepen the kiss, and all you can feel is fireworks as the snow falls around you two. It feels like heaven, or at least until you hear stifled laughter from behind you. You turn around to see Sollux and Eridan laughing and Gamzee still smiling like a goof! Fed up with them you turn back to Nepeta's now blushing face, you look back equally red; she smiles up at you almost apologetically and goes into her car. You watch her drive away still feeling fireworks in the pit of your stomach.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you've collected all your marbles and are now floating on cloud nine!

**OMG I FINISHED! I HOPE Y'ALL LOVED IT! I am going to try to make 2 more chapters tomorrow morning and tomorrow evening and so yeah! If you have any fantastic ideas or ships you want to see you can either comment or PM me but if you don't want to it's cool! If you do you'll probably receive a PM from me being all crazy and other shit! :D MKAY WELL BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so it's been a very…interesting morning for me well going on afternoon. But here I am writing! :D So let's get this show on the road! **

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you're currently looking out the window of Kanaya's car making shapes in the window. You both remain quite for the drive back to your house; it isn't until you both are in your room the talking begins.

"So Nepeta care to explain what happened back their?"

"Umm well we watched a movie and…."

"Anything else?"

"No not really"

"Sure Nepeta whatever you say." She smiled at you that stupid grin she made when she knew romance was involved. You sighed, why did you kiss him? Gog he probably thought you were nuts now, kissing him like that randomly! He must think you were a freak! You flop down on your olive green bed, and a sudden shift in the comforter indicated Kanaya sitting next you. She turned on her stomach, green eyes meeting jade. Sighing you sit up and look back at her.

"So do you wish to tell me now?"

"Fine! I kissed him! I kissed his soft adorable lips!" After saying that you slap your hand around your mouth! Did you really just say that!? Oh shit! "Well I saw that, I was referring to the guys outside." Kanaya innocently smiles at you and you feel like you could punch her, but instead you decide to tell her about how you almost kissed but were interrupted. She smiles a goofier grin than Gamzee as if that were even possible. And with that you decide you've had enough of this ad go change into a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. Of course Kanaya looks at you like your nuts but you don't care this your bumming it out outfit. She then proceeds to change herself into something as she puts it, "Adequate yet comfy." You smile as she studies herself in the mirror.

You don't know why she's so concerned with her look I mean she's gorgeous! She has the most perfect straight hair that you couldn't manage to save your life, that perfect porcelain like skin, and her jade eyes just set her over the bar. She could probably go outside only wearing a mans oversized t-shirt and still look fabulous! You decide to put your hair in when you hear a ding from your laptop. OMG IT'S KARKAT! Oh shit!

Kanaya looks at you, before you both take your laptop and sit on the bed; laptop on your makeshift desk of pillows.

**carcinoGeneticist[CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip[AC] 5:45PM **

**CG: HEY NEPETA**

**CG: ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER **

**CG: I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF…**

**CG: YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT**

**CG:WELL UMMM I GUESS I'M GONNA GO NOW**

**AC: :33 Oh hey Karkat what's up**

**CG: YEAH WELL ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TODAY **

**AC: :33 yeah today was a furry fun**

**CG: YEAH, SO ABOUT THAT I WAS WONDERING SINCE GAMZEE WAS HAVING A PARTY TOMORROW,**

**CG: AND SINCE YOU TWO SEEM TO KNOW EACH OTHER I WAS WONDERING IF YOU'D LIKE TO GO WITH ME I MEAN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO IT'S OK I UNDERSTAND**

**You turn and look at Kanaya and she simply nods at you. You're freaking out he wants you to go to a party with him! This is great! First you kissed him and wait he doesn't think your nuts! This is great! ABSOLUTLEY FANTASTIC MATTER OF FACT! **

**CG: HELLO?**

**AC: :33 Oh sorry, that sounds great! What time?**

**CG: UMM AROUND 3**

**AC: :33 Ok I'll see if I can get off from work**

**CG: OK I GOT TO GO**

**AC: :33 Bye **

**CG: 3 **

**carcinoGeneticist[CG] cease trolling arsenicCatnip[AC] 5:56 PM **

**Your name is Nepeta and you're currently flipping your shit!**

**Ok I rushed the ending a bit since my mom is yelling for me to get off the computer! But it's done and I'm glad! Now I should probably go take a shower or something! BYE! **


	9. This flippin' chapter I finally got up

**HOWDY! I FINALLY GOT TO USE THE COMPUTER! Thank Gog and now here I am typing away! Now let's continue this story shall we! **

She kissed you.

Nepeta Leijon kissed you.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're lying on your bed wondering if life could get any more perfect! The girl you've been crushing on kissed _you_! On the lips! You're practically oozing happiness.

"Hey Earth to kk, is anybody up there in that empty noggin of yours!" Sollux screeches sitting adjacent to you on your beanbag. His arms are crossed as he studies you closely. "What do you want asshat!?" You yell back at him, Gog he was annoying! "Nothing much, I just wanted to know about you and that girl we saw earlier." Sollux beams up at you from his creepy two-toned glasses. Fuck! "Ugh, it was nothing. None of your goddamn business Sollux, you nook sucking piece of shit!" And with that everybody looked up at you.

"Whoa man what in the motherfuck has gotten into you Karbro?" Gamzee asks you once again ushering you away from Sollux and into the hallway. He looks into your eyes with his indigo ones studying your expressions as he kneels down at eye level to see you. "Is it Nepeta bro. Because if it is you can always up and tell me man!" He says ruffling your hair messily. You smile at him, nothing like your best friend to calm you down you guess. "So you gonna tell a motherfucker what's up or not bro?"

"Dude I can't believe it she kissed me! NEPETA FUCKING LEIJON ACTUALLY KISSED ME!"

"Yeah dude isn't life a motherfucking miracle!"

"Hell yeah it is! SHE FUCKING KISSED ME!"

"Brother what is this yelling nonsense. And what is with such foul language! You know that is very triggering to somebody and that if somebody blah blah blip blah blah blah blah."

What the fuck was Kankri doing back here AGAIN! UGH!

"Kankri what the Hell do you want!?"

"I've only came by to tell you that father will be coming home from his trip soon and that you probably really clean this place up. Father would probably be very triggered walking in here as well as your…friends. And furthermore what were you shouting about when I walked in here. That shouting can too be triggering if you don't learn how to control it and blah blah blah blah blah—"

"Kankri shut the hell up!"

((**TIME JUMP OF MAGIC AND RAINBOWS AND OTHER SHIT LIKE THAT**))

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently heading over to Starbucks. It's been 3 days since Nepeta's kissed you and to be honest your still buzzing from it! The way her lips meshed together on yours was enough to make anyone go crazy! You sigh and watch your breath swirl in the air.

It was still pretty cold but you really didn't mind walking that much. It was pretty refreshing actually. Plus you needed the long walk to reflect on what to say to Nepeta when you got there so things wouldn't be awkward. Especially after the whole party incident! You really need to stop thinking about that she said that it was ok so you should put it in the past. I mean it wasn't Gamzee's fault he got drunk off his ass and kissed Nepeta by accident, and it wasn't his fault he got mad and punched him in the gut, and it really wasn't his fault that he fell and hit the wall.

Gog you really need to stop thinking about that! Especially since you have just entered Starbucks and now see Nepeta. You needed to make some conversation that didn't end with you babbling like an idiot. She smiles at you from across the room and Gog is it getting hot in here! You feel like you are in a fucking sauna! But you just decide that it's really warm in here and not the fact that Nepeta looks really cute when she smiles at you like that. And holy crap she was walking towards you. Ok ok think of something to say, do not say that she looks hot as hell today, just say that you missed her or something like that.

"Hi Karkat!"

"Hey Nepeta you look really hot today

"Hmm?"

"Nothing you just have really soft lips…"

Damn it!

You mentally slap yourself. Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are such an idiot!

**SO I just finished and I'm happy I finally got this up because I'm bombarded with homework! To be honest I've only been getting about 4 hours' worth of sleep every night and when I'm not sleeping I'm working on projects, and Model UN, and a whole lot of other shit! I'm really sorry y'all that I'm not updating fast enough please don't be mad at me **


	10. Chapter 10

**GUYS! Howdy y'all so today I'm sick and I decided that I REALLY needed to update this so why not now!? :D Ok so my plan is to do this chapter and a JohnDave chapter! Ok let's write this thing!**

Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and you're currently sitting in Karkats car trying to sort out what the hell just happened. All you can remember was somebody kissing you and then BAM! Gamzee is magically on the floor unconscious and Karkat is trembling in the corner! It all happened so fast! UGH! You couldn't help but feel as though this was all your fault! Everything has seemed to be your fault! Gog! If only you weren't so clueless, then maybe you would've been able to do something, but no you just sat there and let whatever the hell happened happen! You slam your fist against your legs and begin to cry.

Why were you even here!? Karkat probably asked you to come with him out of pity, because of what happened during the movie! He probably didn't even like you that much! Gog you were so stupid! Karkat Vantas, the cute guy that you've admired since he first came into Starbucks, actually liking you! Ha! That's as true as 2+2=5! Your small tears turn to sobs as you think about when you kissed him. You were so sure he like you! But of course you were wrong! You saw the way that Terezi chick looked at him! They were probably dating, or at least they both liked each other!

You look out the window to see Karkat walking out with none other than Terezi. How fucking fantastic! You decide you should at least put on a little mascara and lip gloss to make yourself look a little better after that crying fit! And man did you need it! You looked like you just got hit by a bus! Ugh!

"Hey Nep you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine! Absolutely perfect!" you give him a fake smile just to emphasize, but as expected he can see through it.

"Look Nepeta just tell me what's going on or I'm going to pry it out of you!"

You look at him an can clearly see there is no getting out of this.

"This all my fault Karkat! If only I wasn't so stupid, and if only I had done something instead of just sitting there like an idiot, than maybe we wouldn't be in this mess! Gamzee wouldn't be unconscious, you two wouldn't have fought, and you wouldn't pity me for liking a guy who doesn't like me back!" you scream out at him and began to cry all over again. Why did you have to be such an sucker, falling for a guy who clearly doesn't like you back!? He probably hated you! He probably thought you were the biggest fool in the world! The thought of it makes you sob harder until you feel a hand on your back.

You look up and see his eyes looking at you with such an intense gave it's frightening. The two of you just sit there in silence every so often exchanging glances at each other.

"Nepeta none of this was your fault I hope you know that. I was just…."

"Karkat don't try and make me feel better."

"I'm not! It's the truth none of this was your fault. In all honesty I thought you'd hate me after what had happened, I mean you obviously have a thing for Gamzee, and I kinda ruined it by hitting him….Look Nep just know this all-"

"You think I like Gamzee?!"

You blink a couple times, is he serious!? Where was he when you explained that you and Gamzee were only friends!? UGH! You don't know whether to be sad that he couldn't take a hint or mad because well, he's fucking clueless.

"Yeah I mean you guys seem like the perfect couple, and the way you look at him kind of had m-"

"I don't like Gamzee. We're like brother and sister. Plus Gamzee is already dating somebody."

"Yeah that's what I thought you meant when you said you liked a guy who didn't like you back…Nepeta if a guy can't see how beautiful you are than he's stupid."

"Well I guess you're stupid." You manage to mumble under your breathe, and he looks at you before putting his hand on your shoulder and looks deeply into your eyes. It feels like eternity but he finally turns to the steering wheel and begins to drive muttering something about it getting late.

Looking outside you see snow begin to fall. It reminds you of when you were a kid, how you used to build snowmen with your sister and mom. And then Gamzee and his brother would come over, and soon enough there'd be a snowball fight. The memory made you smile wide. You miss your mom so much. But you know she's in a better place now, well at least you hope so.

The car holts to a stop causing you to lurch forward. Karkat looks at you with wide eyes inspecting you to check if you're ok.

"So umm do you really think I'm stupid?" Oh shit! Ok just play stupid he might be talking about something else!

"What?"

"You said 'well I guess you're stupid than' so do you think that I'm stupid Nepeta?"

"Umm…."

"Nepeta look at me."

He tilted up my chin to make me look at him. He was to cute for his own good! Gog why were you thinking something like that at a time like this!? This was serious he was onto you!

"Come on I'll walk you to your door step ok?" He smiles at you and gets out, of course he had to come to your side and open the door for you like a gentlemen. He doesn't like you he doesn't like you he doesn't like you!

"Thanks Karkat for a really…interesting night."

"Nep I'm sorry about what had happened…I was just….Never mind that you never answered my question. Do you like me Nepeta?"

"Umm w-"

And you suddenly can't talk because a pair of lips are now against you, and HOLY FUCKING SHIT! He actually kissed you! Omg it's perfect! The snow is falling and your both on you door step. It's like a scene out of one of your romance novels! When you two finally come up for air you can't help but let out the most goofy smile there is.

"So I guess I'll see you later Nep."

"Uh yeah…"

He looks at you blushing before walking back to his car, but not before mumbling

"I'm the stupid"

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you are currently wondering what the fuck just happened.

**I finished! WOOP WOOP! Ok well that's all ya'll (I say that a lot for some reason) Let me work on my next chapter and hopefully upload it! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey so I'm sick again so I might as well write a new chapter! :D oh BTW I'm sorry if there was a little confusion about the last chapter. When I said "and I'm the stupid" I meant to say "And you say that I'm the stupid one" and I'm starting this chapter from Karkats P.O.V in chapter 9, where he's in Starbucks being an adorable idiot. The part where he says she looks hot if you skipped over it! :P Ok that was the important part of this the rest you can skip if you'd like! If you stayed here's the other boring shit I was talking about: So I was on YouTube and I heard the song "You and I" by Ingrid Michaelson and it really inspired me for this chapter along with "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's. I really hope you guys like this chapter! Ok let's do this! **

"Umm thanks I guess" you saw a thin sheet of blush line her face. Your name is Karkat Vantas and you just made things weird, you guess. She smiles at you as you begin to utter out an apology even though the statement you said was true, she really did look hot. Her hair was up in one of those high ponytails so you could see her eyes clearly. Though she didn't where a lot of makeup she still looked flawless to you. Your realize that you've been standing in the line for about 3 minutes now and neither one of you has said anything more, much less place your order.

"So umm can I get an Iced Coffee with umm a muffin or something?"

"Oh so you're changing it up huh?" She asked giggling. Damn why was everything this girl did so attractive?

"Hehe yeah I guess I am. Hey Nepeta about what happened…"

"Look I told you it was ok calm down Karkat the whole thing was an accident."

Mhmm totally not because you got super jealous, or because you liked her so much it hurt and when you saw her and Gamzee accidently kiss her you snapped. Yeah that totally isn't it your fault

"Look let me get your order Karkat and maybe after I get off we can hang out or something and pretend nothing ever happened." She says and she heads off to go make your order. You decide to go sit by the window as Nepeta makes your order. You watch as she begins to get all the stuff needed to make it and you can't help but notice how cute she looks doing so. She smiles as she works and you can't help but smile along with her. Wow you must look like a stalker just watching her like that.

"Hey buddy. Over here." A voice beckons out to you as you wait. Turning your head left you see a girl on the opposite wall staring at you. "Yes you! Come here!" she shouts and you rush over to her. Who the fuck was this chick anyway?

"So I saw the way you were looking at my friend over there every time you come in and I just wanted to say: be careful." She says to you, spitting out the words as if they were venom. "If you hurt her at all just know that you are in for a world of pain! Got it shorty?" Her blue eyes narrow as she looks down on you. "And who the fuck might you be?" Oh you really did it now. She grabs your collar and pulls you outside.

"I'm one of Nepeta's best friends' thank you very much!"

"Ok and?"

"Just watch your back! If you so much as harm one little hair on her head you're dead meat short stuff!" She flips her long black hair over her shoulder and stares at you.

"Like I'd ever do that to her but to yo-"

"Karkat your friends with Vriska?! That's pawsitively wonderful!" Nepeta jumps between us looking happy as hell. Wait was seriously friends with this bitch!?You couldn't believe this! She was so nice and this girl was so, well, BITCHY! I mean just by looking at them you wouldn't think they'd be friends. Nepeta was shorter than me and this girl was at least 5'7".Vriska looked like a wanna be badass with her biker jacket and boot, and she acted, in your opinion, like a rule asswipe. Not to mention her shirt with a bunch of spiders and magic 8 balls were beginning to creep you out. She looked nothing like the girl Nepeta would or should be hanging out with.

Ahh Nepeta with her green eyes and cute trench coat and mini skirt. Wait what?! Your eyes look down at her bare legs and you begin to feel your face heat up. She was wearing a mini skirt in the middle of November! I mean sure it looked good. Who were you kidding she looked fucking sexy! Her curves could clearly be seen in it along with her long sleeve t-shirt. Gog why did you have to make me like such a cute girl!

"Karkat are you ok?" Nepeta asked looking at you cautiously. Your eyes widen at the sudden question.

"Yeah you were staring at something whatever is the matter Karkat? Did you see something that caught your interest?" Vriska added using fake sweetness in her voice. You wanted to slap her so hard. What in the hell was her problem she didn't know who the hell you were! UGH!

"Yeah I'm fine and no I didn't see anything!"

"Just checking jeez no need to get your panties in a twist! Ok well Nepeta if you want to take off to hang with your little boy toy than I'll cover your shift, but it's gonna cost you!" Vriska says looking at her with the biggest smile. Nepeta blushes before answering and hands off her apron to Vriska, who then proceeds to whisper something in Nepetas ear causing her to blush.

"Umm Karkat I'll be right back I think your order inside!" She and Vriska run inside and you're left outside Starbucks. It appears that her and Vriska are whispering stuff back in forth while she "looks for your order" You begin to wonder just what the fuck is going on but before you can act on it Nepeta's back and blushing with the widest smile.

"Hehe so umm you wanna hang out at my place?"

"Sure! You have a nice mini skirt."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Your name is Karkat Vantas and why did you have to fall in love?

**YOOO! So I finished this up I hope you guys liked it! :D I absolutely adore Vriska (Being that I'm a Scorpio :::;)) so I had to include her in the story! Ok well that's it for now 8ye guyyyyyyyys! **


End file.
